


Письма с мельницы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Victorian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок далеко от дома, и ему скучно − до того момента, пока становится уже не скучно.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Письма с мельницы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters From My Windmill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404949) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



«Уотсон,

Я должен принести вам свои самые искренние извинения за то, что так поспешно покинул Бейкер-стрит, не успев разбудить вас вчера утром. Единственное оправдание, которое я могу предложить, это то, что мы жили вместе не так долго, и я ещё не привык делить с кем-то какую-либо часть своей жизни. Я подозреваю, что вы уже вполне осознаёте, что я не самый вежливый из мужчин, но даже в этом случае признаю, что крик бедной миссис Хадсон «Прочь!», когда я выходил из дома, был неадекватным объяснением.

Пожалуйста, не принимайте мою беспечность за оскорбление. В тех немногих расследованиях, над которыми мы до сих пор сотрудничали, ваша помощь была неоценима и удивительно приятна. Но пока я одевался, пришло письмо, и дело показалось мне таким срочным и полным соблазнительных намёков на вызов, что я совершенно забыл о приличиях и очутился в поезде, прежде чем подумал о вас.

Ох, проклятие, это было ужасно невежливо с моей стороны, и если вы ещё не отмахнулись от меня как от негодяя из-за моей рассеянности, то это замечание, без сомнения, решило мою судьбу.

Тем не менее, я надеюсь, что ваша в сущности добрая натура дарует мне прощение ещё раз.

В настоящее время я не могу открыть вам своё точное местонахождение, так как боюсь, что доктор Уотсон, врач и солдат, будет склонен схватить свой пистолет и побежать мне на помощь. И я должен признать, что эта идея весьма привлекательна. Но, к сожалению, ситуация деликатная, поэтому я должен оставаться в одиночестве в данный момент. Если это вас разочарует, пожалуйста, знайте, что я испытываю те же чувства. Ненавистные вещи, эмоции.

Может быть, вам будет интересно узнать, что я могу смотреть на самую пасторальную сцену, ненавистную в своём буколическом аспекте, но вы знаете, что я больше городская мышь. И всё же огромное поле жёлтого рапса подо мной − приятное зрелище, и оно, кажется, радует местное пчелиное население.

Я когда-нибудь говорил вам, что хотел бы когда-нибудь завести пасеку, где буду держать пчёл? Есть исследования по производству мёда, которые могли бы занять меня, когда погоня за злодеями больше не будет меня привлекать. Размышляя об этом, я задаюсь вопросом, есть ли у вас мечты о собственном будущем?

А сейчас ко мне приближается местный парень, снабжающий меня хлебом и сыром, поэтому я должен запечатать это письмо, чтобы он мог его отправить.

Я могу только ещё раз попросить у вас прощения и добавить, что искренне желаю, чтобы вы были здесь со мной. Я уже достаточно избалован тем, что рядом со мной находится ваша надёжная фигура, и отсутствие такого общения меня раздражает.

С уважением,

Ш. Холмс»

***

«Уотсон,

Вы видите, как мне ужасно скучно, когда я вынужден развлекаться, рисуя поле под моим логовом и танцующих пчёл, которые любят тяжёлые от пыльцы цветы рапса. Подумайте об этом предложении как об одной из тех «почтовых карточек с картинками», которые становятся такими популярными у путешественников. По крайней мере, пусть это покажет, что я думаю о своём друге.

Ш. Холмс»

***

«Мой дорогой Уотсон,

Дни тянутся, и моё терпение истощается. Если бы ситуация не была такой ужасной и с каждым днём становилась всё хуже, я был бы счастлив покинуть это место и поспешить обратно на Бейкер-стрит. Удовольствие сидеть в моём кресле с трубкой и виски в руке, и видеть вас в своём кресле, когда мы вместе обсуждаем новости дня, кажется мне теперь очень далёким.

Ох, я приношу свои извинения за ужасную сентиментальность в этих посланиях. Вы, должно быть, находите всё это таким скучным, но часы, проведённые в этом месте, глядя вниз на окружающую меня сельскую местность, начали съедать моё терпение. Иногда, я задаюсь вопросом, не разрушается ли постепенно мой мозг.

Может быть, вы заметили признаки зарождающегося безумия в словах, которые я посылаю?

Так что, без сомнения, вы задавались вопросом о деле, которое держит меня здесь в плену. Или, может быть, только моё тщеславие заставляет меня думать, что вы вообще обо мне думаете.

Но на случай, если вам будет интересно, я могу поделиться с вами некоторыми подробностями, чтобы развеять скуку. По крайней мере, мою скуку. Насколько мне известно, вы можете заниматься делами, которые вас очень развлекают. Возможно, вы обнаружили, что жизнь без вашего непостоянного друга предпочтительнее. Возможно, вы обедаете в приятной компании, проводите вечера в своём клубе, играя на бильярде и обмениваясь военными историями, пьёте чай с очаровательной молодой женщиной, стремящейся к замужеству. Странно, но все эти мысли выбивают меня из колеи. Интересно, почему?

Не берите в голову. Я обещал вам подробности этой проклятой тайны.

Всё начинается с семейного проклятия.

Не совсем, конечно, но пожилая леди, которая наняла меня, считает, что её семья страдает от такого проклятия, наложенного ещё в те времена, когда сжигали ведьм. По-видимому, одно из этих несчастных созданий отправилось в огонь, проклиная её предков на протяжении ста поколений.

Я не буду утомлять вас подробностями этой проклятой семьи, но скажу, что с тех пор в каждом поколении один из её членов пережил ужасную кончину. Таково их семейное прошлое. Моя клиентка опасается за жизнь своего любимого внучатого племянника и поручила мне защищать его от... Ну, она, кажется, думает, что ему угрожают различные призраки, ведьмы или что-то в этом роде. Мне так скучно, что я охотно принял бы любое из этих объяснений.

Бах!

Как бы я хотел, чтобы ваше спокойное и уравновешенное «я» было здесь, чтобы поддержать меня.

Я вижу, как кто-то приближается ко мне через поле внизу. Кто бы это мог быть? Страшный убийца? Тень древней ведьмы? Парень с сыром и чёрствым хлебом? Любой из них был бы сейчас очень кстати.

А теперь, дорогой Уотсон, я должен закончить письмо, надеясь поскорее покончить с этой чепухой и вернуться на Бейкер-стрит.

Всего наилучшего, Холмс»

***

«У,

Наконец-то! Здесь всё накаляется, мой дорогой друг, и это довольно маленькая загадка. Ох, если бы вы были здесь и делали записи в своём дневнике. Вы, конечно, пропустите всё, что действительно важно, но всё же станете для меня маяком, лучом света, освещающим самые тёмные уголки. Но я вынужден жить без вашей мудрости. Что ещё более неприятно, чем ожидалось.

Моё возвращение домой не может наступить достаточно скоро.

Ш»

***

«Джон,

Эти слова написаны в спешке и, следовательно, без моей обычной осторожности. Надеюсь, вы сможете их прочесть.

Вы, как известно, говорили о моей порывистости и о том, что однажды она приведёт меня к катастрофе, и, как всегда, были совершенно правы. Моя склонность бросаться туда, куда не ступит ни один ангел, действительно оказалась моим падением.

Моя слабая попытка остановить кровоток оказалась неэффективной. Парень бросился за помощью, а всё, что я могу сделать − это пожелать присутствия рядом моего доброго и преданного врача. Моего друга.

Что бы ни случилось, парень отправит это нацарапанное письмо дальше. Есть вещи, которые я мог бы сказать вам, и эти вещи, без сомнения, вас бы встревожили, но тем не менее я сейчас жалею, что не сказал их вам. И, вероятно, это всего лишь головокружение, которое я чувствую, когда моя кровь впитывается в грязь, но у меня есть странное чувство, что, возможно, вы уже знаете, что я скажу. Очевидно, приближение смерти сделало меня капризным. Какой ужас!

Надеюсь, вы не разочарованы во мне, Джон. Ещё более горячо я надеюсь, что вы не сердитесь на меня за этот позорный конец.

Время, проведённое нами как друзьями, было слишком коротким, но оно всё равно составляло лучшие из моих дней.

С большой любовью, Шерлок»

***

«Мой Дорогой Джон,

Во-первых, могу сообщить, что моё состояние значительно улучшилось. Я уверен, что в значительной степени это связано с вашим письмом, в котором содержались такие добрые слова. Это поддерживало меня больше, чем любое лекарство или уход за больными. Это также давало мне надежду.

Несмотря на ваше заявленное намерение сделать это, на самом деле нет никакой необходимости беспокоиться, покидая Лондон, чтобы отправиться сюда. Хорошая новость заключается в том, что меня уже объявили годным к путешествию, а мой гнусный братец настолько растерялся, что договорился о карете, которая доставит меня в Лондон, а не в том, что мне придётся ехать на поезде. Итак, в среду я наконец вернусь в наше уютное жилище на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон, вы и представить себе не можете, как я жду, когда карета остановится перед домом 221, чтобы посмотреть вверх и увидеть вашу фигуру в окне. Я не пойду дальше в этом сентиментальном направлении мысли, боясь себя унизить.

Вы сказали в своём письме, что нам есть о чём поговорить, и я готовлюсь к этому разговору. Надо сказать, с равной долей предвкушения и трепета. Но я уверен, что мы справимся, как и всегда.

Кроме того, я с нетерпением жду возможности рассказать вам о моём кратком перерыве в работе на ветряной мельнице, чтобы вы могли записать это в свой дневник. У меня даже есть название для этой сказки, чтобы предложить вам!

Пока мы не воссоединимся, знайте, что я остаюсь,

Искренне вашим. 

Шерлок»


End file.
